Fluffy Fluff Fluff
by Wings Over Wealth
Summary: The story has nothing to do with the title. Just some fluff between Harry and Tom. HP/TMR First fanfic I ever wrote. AU and magical world.


First Fanfic I ever wrote in my life. I wrote this in my Sixth Year (AKA sixth grade) but stopped and now I don't remember where I wanted to go with it.

Either way, I hope you enjoy it, I don't plan to really ever add more on this though. Might, but not sure. It's AU but still of the magic world. Riddle's parents don't die nor do they hate each other. I think I made this with Bad!Dumbles but I'm not really sure anymore.

Warning: SLASH FIC AHEAD HPLV boyxboy although they're children so it's more fluff. SiriusxRemus implied. If you don't like slash, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Tom Riddle or any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I don't think I could manage seven books...without some slash.

* * *

Tears freely flowed from his face, his emerald green eyes shining with anger.

A bruise was forming on his cheek, his aqua eyes glazed with shock.

It's easy enough for the parents to tell what happened just now, after all, they'd just seen it.

Little five-year-old Harry James Potter had just slapped six-year-old Prince Tom Marvolo Riddle.

There was a moment of silence, everyone frozen in their seats at what occurred. A time that seemed to take forever to say, forever to write. (Since I doubt Tom let me continue to let him gape like a fish, I'll continue.)

Little Harry wasn't the weakest of his age, but he most certainly was one of the smallest boys in school. His parents ignored it in hopes he'd simply grow more on during his growth spurt. The little boy was tall enough however to reach Riddle's face, making his cheek an easy target to the slap.

To the Potters only child, the Riddles were a beautiful family. The raven night hair, the aqua eyes, Harry was often reminded of beautiful paintings of the sea at night just by looking at them.

But today, Harry was angry, fuming at the boy who had just insulted his godfather, Sirius Black. The stoic one had commented that it was childish that he still thought of his parents even though they were dead. Needless to say, Harry went into a rage.

"M-Mum and Dad were good people!" Harry shouted at the boy, "I won't ever stop thinking about them! Th-they – "He proceeded to break down in tears and slid to the ground, sobbing.

Sirius and Remus quickly rushed over to their godson in worry, only to be stopped by the small Riddle boy's hand.

"It's alright. I'll handle it."

Sirius and Remus wrung their hands in their robes, gripping the cloth tightly before releasing, and repeating the process all over again. The Riddles were known for their harsh treatment of those that disobeyed them. A child was no exception.

Tom stared down at the boy, the one who had offended him. Harry had stopped his crying and now stared up at Tom with wide, innocent eyes.

Slowly, Tom kneeled before Harry and gently pressed his lips to his hand.

"My apologies for my actions. I did not mean to cause you harm." He murmured.

Harry reddened instantly, he'd never had this done to him before. The only time this had ever happened was in storybooks when a princess and a prince…

Wait a minute…

Harry cried out in an indignant voice. "I'm not a girl!"

Tom Riddle looked up at him, once again shocked by the words from Harry's mouth. The garden was in silence again.

It all tumbled downhill from there.

Sirius guffawed. Remus chuckled. The Riddles laughed.

Tom and Harry looked at one another and then at their parents. Harry proceeded to run to the house as the prince ran to his parents.

"Dear! I remember our little Tom saying that when during his etiquette lessons. He asked about only doing it for girls and that rot." Mrs. Riddle said as she silently spelled a _Muffilato _so that Tom wouldn't hear the conversation.

Sirius and Remus returned to their seats for the rest of the tea, knowing full well that Harry would soon come down later to join them.

* * *

An hour passed.

Remus began growing agitated and excused himself to check on their godson.

Tom, who was anxious to apologize to the younger, moved from his mother's lap to join him.

The two walked into the house and up the wooden stairs leading to Harry's room. Remus knocked on the door, "Prongslet? Are you alright?"

Silence.

Remus quietly cursed(he's with a six-year-old after all) and whispered, "_Alohomora." _And the door unlocked.

As Tom and Remus burst into the room in a fly of parchment and books, they were shocked by what they saw. The sheets were torn, the books were everywhere, clothes, paper, ink and toys covered every inch of the floor. They knew that Harry usually kept his room tidy in case of his friends. But Remus took Tom by the hand and led him back to the garden; he had to face the question.

_Where is Harry?_

* * *

**Muffliato** is a charm that fills a surrounding area with an unidentifiable buzzing so to provide a private environment for a conversation in a public place. The caster may have lengthy, intimate conversations without being overheard. It was invented by Severus Snape while he was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The **Unlocking Charm** (_Alohomora_) is a charm that opens mechanical locks that are not protected by magic. It is also able to open doors locked by _Colloportus_. Some unknown spells make locked doors impervious to _Alohomora_.

Definitions given came from Harry Potter Wiki, they're not mine.

Haha, I love HPLV but this is the first time I've ever written anything like this. I remember typing the end really fast since I had to go to sleep.

Thank you for reading, please comment below if you want.  
~Wings Over Wealth


End file.
